One Week
by JACE' XII
Summary: One-Shot  A simple one-shot between a girl and a guy falling in love with each other in one week. One day, the girl finds herself unable to say a word, and they haven't spoken to each other for the past few days. What will happen to the two?


⇢ One Week ⇠

Genres: Romance/One-Shot

**Summary:**

A simple one-shot between a girl and a guy falling in love with each other in one week. They met one day; became close; but in two days, they haven't said a thing to each other. Many trivial things have happened to the girl in between the one week. After the girl's realisation for liking this guy, she stops talking to him. For the girl to wake up and finds herself unable to talk or say a word one day, she panics. What will happen to the two?

* * *

_"The worst feeling isn't being Lonely... _

_It's being forgotten by someone you would never forget..."_

We met one day. Not to sound cliché but I fell in love with him almost at love at first sight. Or at least, that's what they call it. As soon as I saw him, I didn't think he was… old. – At all. I thought he was my age, since he never mentioned it all. But to find out he's three years older than me… that was a crazy experience that I could face. We talked; we laughed; it was such a fun experience to have. We exchanged emails, phone numbers, and agreed to meet again. On that day, I made a promise.

"I want to hear you sing," he nudged my arm, hoping I'd agree. I thought about it before giving my answer.

"I'll think about it," I mumbled before giggling away.

"No! You have to! Promise me you will?"

"And if I don't?" I tilted my head while waiting for his answer.

"How about we make a bet then?"

"Sure. If you can catch me, I'll sing for you. But I'm warning you: I'm a horrible singer. – The worst singer that could ever exist!"

"Promise me you'd sing then?" He grinned at me before getting off the bench.

"If you can catch me, that is." I ran down the pathway of the park with him chasing after me.

I dreamt one day I'd fall in love with a Knight, rather than a Prince. With the wishes I say, and the hopes I pour into, I question my existence just where will things set.

"I wonder… where my dreams will go."

On the phone, we talked. But it didn't start there. I had a cold a few days ago. I couldn't talk well. Croaky my voice may seem he begged me to sing. And as much as I loved to sing, I couldn't do it in front of anyone. – Not even my best friend. Just when did I start my cold? With sudden realisation when we both hung up, I had a sore throat.

But, on the very next day, we met up. He told me to sing. I shook my head and pointed my throat. But, that was Day One.

On the very next day, he asked me to sing this time. I shook my head knowing that my voice was still hoarse. He laughed and called me a liar. – But it was only a joke. He nicknamed me 'Liar' from that day on.

After that day, we met up again; Day Three this time. I avoided him knowing I knew I couldn't sing. My voice felt a little better. The soreness was gone, but I still didn't want to sing either. – I lied to him. I said to him before my voice was rough and deep that I loved to sing. Just not in front of anyone. I didn't say I was good. I said I'm a horrible singer. – A very bad singer that could ever exist. But, he told me that I couldn't be that bad. We ended up arguing in a childish way. We weren't mad at each other. Just debating I'm bad at singing. But to hear him cheer me up, it hit my soft spot on him.

When I got home, I noticed: He's getting closer and closer, day by day. I realised that just now.

I wasn't there the next day. He waited for me outside on a bench at the park. I knew it was him. He stood out. I watched him sit all alone, calling, ringing, texting me on his phone. No answer. – I could see him hang up and sigh out of solitary. From high up in my apartment, and the room I was in, I turned away from him and watched my phone buzz and vibrate on my desk's surface. The song was 'Flying Humanoid'. – One of the songs he likes. The tone filled the air and I sung out a soft tune.

Day Four, I woke up without saying a word. No sound would come up no matter what I did. I panicked. I ran to my mum to call up a doctor. She didn't understand. – Took her ages till she finally understood my writing. – So much for my mum learning English.

Day Five, I didn't meet up with him. I never got a text from him after that day. No more rings left out from my phone. From the past two days, things have been quiet. The solitary moments, I drenched my tears in silence only hoping my voice would come back. In the hospital, I cried myself to sleep as if I was really trapped in a dark cell in prison.

My voice didn't return but I texted him back. I said I was sorry, and said something came up. I told to meet up with me at the park again on the next day. I waited for him to text back a reply. No messages came back. I began to worry that I might've over done things. I guess I should've told him rather than ignore him because I was confused. I wanted to see him no matter what, but with the condition I was in, I hadn't realised that meeting up on the next day was impossible. The doctors rushed in and my surgery was now. With the gas mask over my mouth and nose, I dosed myself to sleep.

Later on the day, around midnight, I sit with my phone placed in front of me. – Still no reply from him after sending more than ten texts to him in one day. Surgery was hard to deal, and I couldn't talk well. I was told not to speak a single word. I fell back on my bed, and slept till I woke up.

When I woke up, the first person I saw was him. I jumped out of confusion as he smiled at me. He passed me a rose and explained things to me. "So I heard from your friend that you had a sore throat. Your mum told her when she came over to your house. Then she looked over for me to tell me you had to get surgery. Sorry that you had to go through all this. – Must've been tough. I'm sorry that I didn't text you, but you never replied back to me in two days. After you finally texted me that something came up, I understood what you mean when your friend told me you were in the hospital. Hope things are alright now, eh?" He paused. He looked at me calmly. "Oh, and you told me to meet up with you at the park. Well, I knew you couldn't be there, so I came to you." I smiled at his worried side of him. It was rather cute, and I loved that side of him. "And… I missed you;"

I gasped and held my breath in before opening my mouth gently. I couldn't image him saying anything like that. As I promised, I softly sung out one of the chorus of a song.

"_Bokura wa tobitatou to shiten da_

_Sanzan mita mirai chizu to_

_Oreta tsubasa hiroge hiroge_

_Ima hajimarou to shiten da_

_Dareka yobu koe ga suru_

_Akatsuki o somete somete"_

"Flying Humanoid…? That's the song I told you to sing after the bet." I nodded my head after his response. "You're such a liar; you said you're bad at singing. You call that _bad_? It's nowhere _near_ bad." He exaggerated. "After hearing your voice in awhile, it's nice. No more of your cold getting in the way, eh?"

I nodded my head once more and smiled gently. With a rose in my hand, I pulled him close for a hug. Whispering something in his ear, I teased. "In one week, we've been together,"

He added in, "And in that one week, I fell in love with someone special."

"I love you, liar."

* * *

**Note:** This is a OneShot, so please comment on what I could work on and such, so that I can be a better writer. (Then again, I only do this for a hobby.) Comments are appreciated.

This OneShot was all done by me, so please don't use it anywhere else, unless you have my permission. Thank you.


End file.
